White As Snow
by MissyEliart
Summary: As Raven enjoys the snow, Starfire wishes to confess something... Oneshot. Implied RobStar, implied BBRae.


This is just a little oneshot that I thought would be cute. So, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Apples and oranges, bubble and gum, last time I checked, I didn't own 'em!

* * *

White As Snow

* * *

A gentle snow was falling around the looming gray tower blanketing everything in white. The water at the edges of the bay had begun to freeze, the unfrozen water lapping up around the thin sheets of ice, the cold, foamy spray leaping up onto the bank, melting the snow that had stuck there.

A cloaked figure stood at the water's edge, gazing at the city draped in white. Snowflakes fluttered from the sky, drifting gently down like feathers. A few clung to the lone titans' cloak and silky violet hair. There was an eerie silence that enveloped the city, which Raven thought was a pleasant change from the daily ruckus in the tower.

She closed her amythest eyes and inhaled the cold, crisp air enjoying the stillness. She perched on a nearby rock not taking her eyes off the serene scene before her.

One could really do some serious thinkng out here.

It was as if time stood still, and one could forget all the worries and concerns bearing down on them, forget about the world and its' troubles, even if for just a moment.

The city looked like a postcard, the way it displayed itself, stretching across the bay. The white innocence played around the empath as she held out one hand to catch a flake. Several fat snowflakes landed on her palm, melting as soon as the came into contact with her warm skin.

She sighed, sending a puff of visible breath to diturb the still air.

It's so calm…if only it could stay like this forever…

Her thought were interupted by the crunching of snow under light footsteps drawing near to where she was perched.

She sighed._ I should've known that I couldn't stay out here alone forever…_

The empath kept her violet gaze in fron of her, pretending not to notice the Tamarainian that now stood beside her.

The alien spread out her hands and twirled, lifting her face to the sky.

"Is not the 'snow' glorious, Raven?" she giggled.

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven asked in her monotonous tone, shifting her gaze so that she and Starfire met eye to eye.

She stopped spinning and faced the dark girl.

"I mearly wished to see what it was that you were doing, and perhaps engage in the 'girl talk'," the Tamarainian said, her face bright with the hopes of talking to the empath.

She turned her emerald eyes to face the city and gasped at the sight.

"It is beautiful…," she murmered.

"Isn't it? It's so calm…Much better than listening to Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over what the contents of breakfast will be…" Raven had actually been meaning to talk to the alien, and thought that this might actually be rather… enjoyable.

Starfire giggled at this thought, remembering the exact same scene that had taken place earlier that day.

Her smile faded as her expression became rather serious.

"Raven…May I talk to you about something that is of concern to me?" the alien asked of her friend. Snowflakes caught in her hair dotting it with white and disrupting the continueous flow of red silk.

"What is it?" the empath once again shifted her gaze from the coastline to Starfire.

She looked down and twisted the ball of her foot in the earth, diturbing the thin blanket of snow.

"Do you think that…" She struggled to find the right words. "…Do you think that Robin finds me… appealing?" She turned her emerald eyes to Raven, a questioning and scared look on her face, as if she was ashamed of the question she had just asked.

The empath blinked in surprise. She took a minute before answering.

"Why do you ask?"

Starfire sighed. "Because…," she trailed off.

"Come on. You can tell me." She moved over so that Starfire sat next to her on the rock.

"Because I like him!" she spat out, immidiatly covering her mouth with her hands, knowing that she had just blabbed her most precious secret to her friend.

"Oh, Raven! What should I do? What if he does not like me back?" Her eyes were pleading.

She thought for a moment "Well, I think the only way to find out is by asking him. You should talk to him."

"Oh, do you think?"

"Yeah. Besides. I think he likes you too." She gave the alien a rare, knowing smile.

"Oh thank you Raven! You have been of much help! It was most enjoyable talking to you." Starfire swept her into a hug.

The dark girl returned the hug. After a brief moment, Starfire broke away, turning back toward the tower.

Before leaving, she turned around, her ruby red hair whiping the air causing the falling snow to catch and swirl about in the disturbed air current.

"Thank you again, friend! We should do the 'girl talk' again sometime!" She gave the empath a sly look.

"And, perhaps, Raven, you should take your own advice and speak with Beast Boy." That was all she said before twirling around and skipping gaily back inside the tower, leaving tracks in the thick white.

Raven stared dumbfoundedly at the departing alien, her amythest eyes wide. How could she have known? Did she make it obvious? She sighed. No matter. She shook the thought from her head, standing up and turning in the same direction as her friend.

Maybe I will.

With that, she headed back into the tower, but not before using her finger to trace a heart in the snow.

* * *

That's all she wrote, folks! Please review!

-MissyE.


End file.
